1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bowfishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bowfishing arrowhead wherein the same is arranged for ease of removal subsequent to it being directed through an associated game fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bowfishing is presented as a popular sport and specialty arrowheads have been provided for application to this particular application of fishing. In use of such arrowhead structure, arrowhead structure is provided with blades that are directed to extend laterally to opposed sides of associated arrowhead to prevent the arrowhead from being easily removed from a game fish, as the game fish is subject to violent gyrations subsequent to its being struck by the associated arrow and the tip that is commonly directed to extend completely through the associated fish. Removal of the arrowhead structure is frequently a problem and results in damage to the fish due to the blade structure projecting therefrom. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing blade structure that is easily interfolded in a spaced relationship to extend forwardly of the tip in a second position from a first position that extends laterally of the tip to permit ease of removal of the arrowhead minimizing damage to the game fish. Prior art structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,382 to Albrecht; U.S. Pat. No 4,742,637 to Mussacchia; U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,385 to Shure; U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,467 to Stolpe; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,360 to Thomas utilizing blade structure mounted to opposed sides of an arrowhead structure, but wherein the organization provides for advantages over the prior art by providing the blades mounted within an enclosed slot within the arrowhead body, wherein simple longitudinal displacement of the arrowhead tip relative to the body permits interfolding of the blade structure relative to the arrowhead body and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.